herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is the main hero of the popular TV show Doctor Who as well as the many comic books and spin-offs spawned from its success - he is an alien who protects the world from such menaces as the Daleks and The Master and is famous for his TARDIS, sonic-screwdriver and ability to regenerate into a new form with a slightly different personality if he is on the verge of death. He has been portrayed by twelve different actors over the course of the series. His current actor, Matt Smith, announced that he will leave the series after the 2013 Christmas Special. Peter Capaldi has since been announced as Smith's successor to portray the twelfth incarnation of the Doctor. History The Doctor is an alien. He is the last surviving member of a race known as the Time Lords from from the planet Gallifrey. He travels through time and space in a spacecraft called the TARDIS, frequently with human companions, averting any crisis he comes across using science, technology, and wit. As a Time Lord, he has the ability to regenerate, or change his appearance and personality when on the verge of death. Although the series is titled Doctor Who, this is not the character's name: he is only ever referred to as The Doctor and his real name remains unknown. Abilities Regeneration: When a Time Lord is dying, they are able to use a process called regeneration. Regeneration is a process in which all the cells in the body are replaced with new ones. The result is a completely new appearance. Even though the Doctor has changed ten times, he still retains the same memories of his previous selves and remains a force for good, even though his priorities and personality sometimes change. A Time Lord can only regenerate 12 times, for a total of 13 incarnations. With the current series now on the 11th Doctor, it is assumed that the Doctor can only regenernate two more times. However, the Time Lords, who controlled regeneration were established as being able to grant additional lives beyond the 13 if they so wished; also since they no longer exist, their social order has been destroyed, so potentially the Doctor can regenerate indefinitely if he possess the technology to do so. An episode of the spin-off series "The Sarah Jane Adventures" has the Doctor state he can regenerate 507 times, but this is not to be considered an official number. Superhuman Strength- He possess above-average strength, as he once break down steel doors, chop a brick in half, and rip a stone arm off a statue. Superhuman Senses-''' is capable of sensing time disturbances and percieve all possible timelines. As well as senses attuned to gravity, spatial location, and acceleration/speed. As well as having smell(sharp enough to identify the atmospheric composition), taste(can identify an age and chemical composition of an object by licking), hearing, and eyesight(can read a name-tag from several hundred yards away, as well as see in the night like a cat) that is superior to humans. 'Superhuman Durability-' While the level of his durability is undefine he has been able to survive harsh conditions which include(but not limit to), the low-pressure and cold of space without a suit(though he still needs air), survive subzero temperatures, extreme heats of at least 525 degrees fareinhiet, multiple electric shocks, X-ray radiation, and falls from hundreds of feet. He is also resistant to temporal disturbances. He is immune to alcohol. Normal sleep-inducing drugs take twice as long to take effect him as it does a normal human being. '''Omnilingualism- '''He is able to speak and understand virtually every lauguage in existance. '''Enhanced Lung Capacity- His alien respiratory system allows him to hold his breathe for 20 minutes, remain bouyant in water and survive strangulation. His body also has lower need for oxygen and can handle high levels of carbon dioxide that would kill a human. Superhuman Endurance- '''Needs only an hour of sleep a day, and tires much less than a human '''Superhuman Reflexes- Is stated by the Doctor himself to have reflexes ten times faster than a human being. Is proven when he was able to move across a giant spinning fan. Superhuman Healing- Besides there regeneration, Time Lords heal much faster than humans, As well as a special ability to go into a healing coma which accelerates the healing process even faster. Superhuman intellegence-''' The Doctor is obviously smarter and think faster than most beings in the universe. '''Pyschometric Telepathy- is capable of using telepathy and related abilities(e.g memory control), via physical contact. Longevity- The Doctor, being a Time Lord, has extremely long life-span, a Time Lord would consider 750 yrs to be middle-age for one incarnation. In fact, he constantly loss count of his of his age, having recently restarted at 900 yrs by his 9th incarnation and has now has counted up at least 1200 yrs. First Doctor The First Doctor was played by William Hartnell. The First Doctor was the youngest incarnation of the Doctor, but had the most aged physical appearance, having grown old through a natural lifespan. This Doctor was an unreadable, guarded figure who was, at first, slow to trust newcomers who learnt of him. This Doctor was often irascible. He made his anger obvious. He was protective of the young women he took on as companions; they reminded him of his granddaughter, Susan. This Doctor was a brilliant, often short-tempered scientist and keen strategist. He used his signet ring to help get himself through ordeals due to his physical age impeding him. He stole a TARDIS and took his granddaughter with him, joyriding through all space and time, without a clue as to how to drive the thing. He played deadly games with the Celestial Toymaker, he fooled Roman emperors, mongol warlords and French revolutionaries, and he foiled each and every machination of the Daleks. After preventing the Cybermen from absorbing the Earth's energy and with his body “wearing a bit thin”, the First Doctor changed into his second incarnation. Second Doctor The Second Doctor was portrayed by Patrick Troughton. The Second Doctor in contrast to his preceding incarnation, was warm and wise. He was as surprised and frightened of alien menaces as those who faced them with him. He had a knack for manipulation and deception. His predecessor would refer to him as a "clown" due to his bumbling nature. He loved tootling on his recorder and carried around a 500-year diary, trying to record his travels, but ended up discarding it. He wore a big fur coat that dwarfed him, tying it closed with twine. A "cosmic hobo," he was forever getting himself in and out of trouble. Third Doctor The Third Doctor was portrayed by Jon Pertwee. The Third Doctor was a more dashing figure than his predecessors. He was described by his first incarnation as a "dandy". He had a penchant for inventing gadgets and was skilled at martial arts, particularly Venusian aikido, and owned a vintage car named Bessie. His initially contentious relationship with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart softened into a close friendship during his exile on Earth, lasting through his future regenerations, despite not always agreeing with his actions. He also displayed great affection for his female companions, particularly Jo Grant. He was a gallant action hero who was very protective of his companions. Fourth Doctor The Fourth Doctor was portrayed by Tom Baker. The Fourth Doctor was more eccentric than his previous incarnations and was the first to seem "young." Rarely without his very long scarf, he always carried jelly babies in his pockets, using them as bluffs, gifts and distractions—and occasionally snacks. He relied on his considerable charm, luck, and experience to get through bad situations. Although he retained his fondness for Earth, he ended his regular association with UNIT almost immediately upon his regeneration and only occasionally returned to the planet. However, he had not properly resigned from the position. He hated to work and preferred travelling but liked history. He usually travelled with only one companion at a time. Fifth Doctor The Fifth Doctor was portrayed by Peter Davison. The Fifth Doctor was fond of cricket and wore a stick of celery on his lapel. After a difficult regeneration, this Doctor displayed energy, compassion and innocence not seen in his predecessors. His character was very human and vulnerable. Like them, he used improvisation as the best way out of a tricky situation. The Fifth Doctor was the first incarnation since the First Doctor to go "hands free" and forgo the usage of a sonic screwdriver after having it destroyed. He occasionally wore glasses, even though he didn't need them; he only wore them to make himself look clever. (TV: Time Crash) He was the first Doctor to sacrifice himself for another, when he and Peri Brown were dying from Spectrox toxaemia; with only one dose of the antidote available, he gave her the cure rather than taking it himself. Sixth Doctor The Sixth Doctor was portrayed by Colin Baker (not related to Tom Baker.) The Sixth Doctor was a grandiose and eloquent incarnation. He sported a multi-coloured wardrobe that looked like it was designed by Christian Lacroix; it was often commented upon, occasionally leading to him being mistaken for a jester. This Doctor loved a good quote, often making one he deemed appropriate during an adventure. He also proved to have great acting skills on numerous occasions. His manic personality and acerbic wit could shade into moral passion, but his lack of concern for little things disgusted his companions. He was also capable of violent action, much more so than his past lives, even seeing logic in murder. Like the Fourth Doctor, he spent most of his travels with a single companion. Seventh Doctor The Seventh Doctor was portrayed by Sylvester McCoy. The Seventh Doctor had a voice touched by a Scottish burr. A keen strategist and scientist and especially early in his life, lighthearted, this Doctor was a planner of the highest order. Embracing the complexities of time travel and his ability to manipulate and plan for the future, the Seventh fully embraced his role of Time Lord, even if it risked alienating his companions. However, he wished to help heal psychological scars which his companions suffered from. He spent most of his later travels with a single companion Eighth Doctor The Eighth Doctor was portrayed by Paul McGann. The Eighth Doctor showed a romantic and sensitive side not displayed by previous Doctors. Less morally flexible than his immediate predecessor, the Eighth Doctor suffered from bouts of amnesia, first after his regeneration and again after Gallifrey was destroyed following the War with the Enemy(but was later recreated). Unlike other Doctors, the Eighth spent his travels crossing not only time but into parallel universes and alternate timelines, making his personal timeline hard to piece together. War Doctor The War Doctor was portrayed by John Hurt. The War Doctor's incarnation was specifically chosen to be that of a warrior in the Last Great Time War, and the regeneration was aided by the Sisterhood of Karn. His later incarnation stated that his actions broke "the promise" of the "name of the Doctor." This assessment changed somewhat once the end of the Time War was altered Ninth Doctor The Ninth Doctor was portrayed by Christopher Eccleston. The Ninth Doctor considered himself the sole Time Lord survivor of the Time War. He displayed much of the playfulness of his previous incarnations, but was emotionally and psychologically scarred by the war and his role in it, which sometimes resulted in a detachment that was interpreted by some as cruelty. When asked about his voice and accent, he responded, "Lots of planets have a North". He cared deeply for Rose; he began to heal thanks to her. Similar to his first incarnation, this Doctor liked to tease others by pretending not to remember names. He also made dry jokes when facing danger or to diffuse tension. Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor was portrayed by David Tennant. The Tenth Doctor had a manic personality with a fondness for human pop culture references. However, his more outgoing personality traits largely existed to hide leftover emotional trauma from the Time War. While he had a bright, playful side, darker traits occasionally emerged. He continued his previous incarnation's love for Rose Tyler, though he was unable or unwilling to express his exact feelings. He experienced other romances on occasion, including with historic figures Madame de Pompadour and Queen Elizabeth I. However, they all ended badly. He was also the first Doctor to explicitly fear and dodge regeneration, because he had grown attached to his attributes and felt like it was a form of death and loss of identity. When the time came for him to regenerate, he was completely heartbroken before accepting his destiny. Eleventh Doctor The Eleventh Doctor is portrayed by Matt Smith. The Eleventh Doctor was smug about his abilities and exhibited a renewed youthful enthusiasm for adventure. He had keen observational skills, an obsession with seeming trivia. This Doctor could quickly turn frantically angry and ruthless when events demanded. He frequently referred to himself as being old, showing his age on more than a few occasions. He offered to sacrifice himself if it meant saving others on a universal scale. This Doctor's concern for his companions was greater than his predecessors; he left Amy Pond and Rory Williams back home to protect them, though eventually resumed travels with them, which ended in heartbreak. After this, the Doctor became darker and more depressed, claiming he was "retired". His attitude changed as he got to know Clara Oswald, whom he then invited to join him in the TARDIS before she fell to her death, breaking the Doctor's hearts again. He later became aware that Clara was, impossibly, scattered through time and decided to find her. Twelfth Doctor The Twelfth Doctor will be portrayed by Peter Capaldi. Not much is known about him as of yet. He assisted his other incarnations in saving Gallifrey during the Time War. Category:Important Category:BBC Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Genius Category:The Messiah Category:Revived Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Time-Travellers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Telepaths Category:Life Saver Category:Adventurers Category:Child Saver Category:Psychics Category:Heroic Liars Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Healers Category:Martyr Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Swordsmen Category:The Icon Category:Rude Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:In love heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Living Heroes Category:British Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Child Kindness Category:Alien Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal-lovers Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Wise Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Dancers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Lists Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Adult Heroes